1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an intake manifold of an engine for a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an improved location of the intake manifold with respect to a location of an engine exhaust system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft feature internal combustion engines that generally are positioned below the seat of an operator. That is, the operator is positioned over the engine when seated on the personal watercraft. Due to this configuration, the engine, including the related intake and exhaust systems must be compactly configured. While the systems must be compactly configured, high engine performance and operational efficiency is desired.
In one configuration, the exhaust system includes a collector passage that extends along a side of the engine. An intake collector passage, such as an intake manifold, is positioned below the exhaust collector passage. As such, the intake collector passage is provided with a cooling jacket that wraps around the intake manifold. The cooling jacket is provided to insulate the intake manifold from the heat of the exhaust gases and the heat associated with the engine.